Titta
Tittania, or Titta, is a Wild Elf from Emynor, far to the West. She participated in the Quest for the Sword and was, for a time, a lover of Lexus. Later she became the handmaiden of Melwen, and the wife of Auberon. Summary *OTHER NAMES: Tittania, Titta Steel-Arm, Titta The Lucky, Lady Tittania. *HOME: Once: Tolmil, Emynor, Now Emynost, Enedhaur. *FAMILY: Married to Auberon. *BORN: 30th March, 1413 *AGE: 63 *LEVEL: 20 *RACE: Druanni (Wild Elf) *PROFESSION: Animist Background Titta was born in the Forest of Oaks, near the town of Tolmil. Her mother was the tribal shaman, and her father one of the chief hunters. Titta quickly grew tired of the sedentary lifestyle of the tribe, and from a very early age she began to explore the surrounding wilderness. Despite the Eldars' prohibitions, Titta frequently left the forest. She would usually journey south to the mountains, which she loved. Another favourite spot of hers was the nearby town of Tolmil. She used to frequent the inns, talking to the mortals, who intigued her greatly. Many a time did she narrowly avoid death, such as nearly falling down mountains, being attacked by bandits, or hunted by predators. Her frequent encounters earned her the name 'Lucky' amongst her peers. One day, when she was thirty, she convinced her best friend, Tilka, to leave the forest with her. She was a little apprehensive at first, as no one was allowed to leave the forest but, with Titta's promise of safety, she accepted. Disaster struck shortly after; Titta and Tilka were exploring Tolmil at night. They were set upon by a bunch of drunken thugs. Titta managed to escape by leaping over a wall, assuming Tilka was behind her. She was not, however. From behind her, Titta could hear screams. She rushed back, but she was too late: Tilka had been attacked, and her throat had been slit. Titta returned to the village, devestated at the loss of her friend, and fully aware that she would be punished by the Tribe Elders. She swore to herself never to leave the forest again. She was left with little choice, however; Titta's deeds were considered beneath forgiveness, and she was banished from the village, to return only on death. Titta fled the village, heartbroken. At first, Titta stayed in the mountains she loved so much, living in a cave near a river. She was lonely at times, yet she was too afraid to return to Tolmil- the memory of what happened there still haunted her.She stayed in the mountains for nigh on ten years. Eventually, the loneliness got too much, and Titta resolved to go to Tolmil, despite her fears. She missed the men-folk, and their hasty lives. Titta returned to the town, and built a house in a tree, outside her favourite inn, The Red Shrew. The house was small, but it served her purpose; she spent most of the waking day in the inn. At the age of 60, Titta's life changed completely. Whilst dining in the inn, Titta met Lexus, and the rest of the company. Titta was immediately smitten. She seduced Lexus, despite his engagement to Queen Melwen. Although Lexus regretted the incident, he felt guilty, and allowed Titta to join the Company. Thus did Titta partake in the Quest. Never had Titta considered her name, 'Lucky,' more appropriate. During the quest, Titta was captured by a Rhodintor, who subjected her to numerous experiments. Although she was later rescued by Lexus, her arm had been removed in a laboratory. The Elves of a nearby village quickly manufactured her a steel arm, using a technique they had learnt from the Dwarves many years ago. Following the Quest, Titta married Auberon, partly to help calm the Elf down, but also to try and make Lexus jealous. Titta now serves as head hand-maiden to Queen Melwen. Melwen is unaware of what transpired between Lexus and Titta. Lexus is very much aware, and is frequently embarrassed by Titta's presence. For Lexus, it is only a matter of time before Titta does something that will destroy his and Melwen's happiness, and Auberon's. And Titta believes its only a matter of time before Lexus admits his true feelings, and leaves Melwen.......... Stats *'LANGUAGES': Argani 7, Parzifan 6, Emynori 6, Wild Elf 7 *'PP': 86 *'HITS': 169 *'AT': 2 *'DB': 15 *'SPECIAL': Metal Arm- -5 AG bonus, +10 ST bonus. Can Medium Grapple at +30 OB (use Brawling skill). Primary Skills Spells All Animist Lists All Open Channeling Lists Category:Titta Category:Auberon Category:Lexus Category:Emynor Category:Edhelnore Category:Melwen Category:Druanni Category:Animists Category:Elves Category:Elf Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Company of the Sword Category:NPCs Category:Characters Category:Kallari Category:PCs